NaruYasha
by RamenLover02
Summary: My first-ever fanfiction comes to the site! Naruto meets Inuyasha in this epic fanfiction of never-endingness.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. Or the characters in their Anime.

Episode 1 - The Bone-Eaters Well

Note - In this FanFiction, Kirara is a human that can change into a cat-like creature.

Itachi was traveling down a village path. He saw a shrine and entered. He saw a small well. He tripped in fell in. When he got out, he was not where he was before. He looked around. The scenery had completely changed. "Where am I?" He said to himself.

"Kagome, you're- you're not Kagome," said a voice behind him. "Who are you? How did you get through the well? Where's Kagome?" Itachi turned around to see a cat-like girl. There was silence for a short while.

"Hey, Kirara, make a friend?" Called out a voice.

"Oh, hi, Inuyasha!" called the girl, Kirara.

"Hey, I'm here too, y'know!" called a girl's voice.

"Hey, Sango! Sorry I wasn't with you, I was growing impatient," called Kirara.

"Yes, I know. Kagome should have been here by now," replied the other girl, Sango. Just then, they heard a sound come from the well.

"Kagome?" asked Kirara to whoever was in the well.

"I don't know who this 'Kagome' person is," said a young man, coming out of the well, "But whoever she is, she had best stay indoors."

"Why's that?" asked Kirara.

"Naruto's coming," the boy responded.

"BELIEVE IT!" came from the well.

"Oh, no, he's alrady here," said the boy. Naruto climbed out. The boy looked around and noticed Itachi. "Ah, Itachi! There you are! I will get revenge for killing my clan!" The boy threw a punch at Itachi, who promptly disappeared. "Show yourself, Itachi!"

"I think he's been gone, Sasuke."

Sasuke said nothing.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I smell demon." He looked at Naruto. "There!" He jumped at him, attempting to claw him.

"Woah!" Naruto dodged the attack. "What the hell? I'm no demon! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future sixth Hokage, believe it!"

"You smell of demon, you liar!" Inuyasha tried to claw him.

Naruto was scratched on the cheeck. "I'm not a demon, but if you want a fight, I'd be willing to oblidge,"said Naruto, taking out a kunai knife. Inuyasha attempted to claw him again. Naruto dodged the attack and made a handsign, the sign of the Tiger. He shot it at Inuyasha's rear. "Konohagakure secret finger jutsu! A thousand years of pain!" Inuyasha was propelled into the air. Sango's eye twitched, along with Kirara's.

Inuyasha started cocking Naruto the moment he landed. "You idiot! You can't be a demon!"

"That's - what - I've - been - try-ing - to - tell - you!" responded Naruto.

"I'm back!" called a woman's voice. She looked toward Inuyasha, to see him choking Naruto. She closed her eyes, twitching. "Inuyasha, Sit!"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. If I did, Jiraiya would be the owner of the playboy mansion.

Episode 2 - Back to the future?

Inuyasha was rapidly propelled to the ground. Naruto and Sasuke were both surprised at the effect. "What the hell was that for?" yelled Inuyasha at the girl.

"You shouldn't pick on other people, you know," responded the girl.

"Hey, he-"

"Welcome back, Kagome!" called Kirara.

"Oh, hi, Kirara," the girl, Kagome, responded. "Where's Shippo? And Miroku?"

"They went over to the village," said Sango.

"Well, let's go get them."

"Hold up." Naruto said. "Did you say there was a village nearby?"

"Well, I didn't quite say that, but, yes," Sango responded.

"Well, then, I'm coming with you."

Sango looked at Naruto and blinked. "Okay, this way." Sango walked off. Naruto, Sasuke, Kagome, Inuyasha and Kirara followed.

It wasn't long before Naruto and party reached the village. It was small, but beautiful. Naruto, however, was not so appreciative. "This place is old!" he said. But soon ramen once again came to his mind. "Is there a ramen shop there?"

"No, there's no ramen shop here," said Sango. "In fact, if it weren't for Kagome, we wouldn't even know of ramen." Kagome blushed a little at this. True, ramen wouldn't have even been known in this time if it weren't for her.

"Huh?" said Naruto. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Kagome said. "You are in the fuedal era now."

"The fuedal era? What's that?"

"Let's just say you've gone 5000 years into the past."

Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "5000 years?"

"Yep. 5000 years."

"Woah!"

"But there is a way to get back."

"How?"  
"The well you came here from also takes you back."

"Why didn't you say something? Bye!" Naruto ran back to the woods. Sasuke followed, walking.

Naruto was still running when he entered the forest. Suddenly, he heard something. He stopped and looked around for the cause of the disturbance. Suddenly, Naruto was pulled into the air. "Hey, what's going on?" Naruto yelled. "Get me down form here!" Naruto was caught in a noose trap.

"Clumbsy Naruto..." said a voice in the forest.

"Huh? That voice... Izzat you, Kakashi-sensei? Do you mind getting me outta here?"

"Nah, i think I like it better with you up there," Kakashi said, walking out of the trees so he could be seen by Naruto.

"Why, you... I need to find the well!"

"Why, to go back? I already tried. I couldn't go back. If I couldn't, niether could you."

"Aw, man! Hey, untie me already!"

"If you want out, do it yourself."

"Ugh... what do I have..." Naruto thought for a while. "Oh, right! My kunai!" Naruto took a kunai from his weapon pack and cut the rope. When he finished, he landed head first into the ground. "Damn you..."

"Hey, it's not my fault you weren't prepared for the fall."

"Ugh..."

"Okay, now where's Jiraiya?"

"What? Ero-sennin's here?"

"Um, yes."

"Cool. He could be at the village."

"Huh? there's a village nearby?"

"Yeah. No ninja, though."

"Naruto!" called the voice of a girl, about 13.

"Huh? Is that Haruno Sakura?"

"Naru- wait, who's Naruto again?" called the voice of a 7-or-8-year old fox.

"Don't ask and call. Naruto!" called Kagome.

"Hey, guys!" called Naruto. He started to run, but stopped when he saw a pink glimmer in a tree. He jumped and grabbed the object. "Hey, it's Sakura's hairdye!"

"Naruto..." Sakura was right behind him. He felt a fist hit his head. "My hair is naturally pink."

"Hey, is that..." said Kagome, pointing at the shard. "...A Shikon no Tama shard?"

"Give it, kid," Inuyasha groweld at Naruto.

"No! I found it first!"

"You little..."


	3. Chapter 3

(Oh my god! I am soooo sorry! I lost the book all of my story so far was in and I only just now found it! To make it up to you, I will post one chapter a DAY until I need to write more.)

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. If I did, Sango would be the one grabbing Miroku.

Episode 3 - Naruto vs. Inuyasha: Shikon Jewel

"You little..." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles in a menacing fashion. "Give me the shard!"

"No! It's mine, believe it!" Naruto said.

"Why, you!" Inuyasha ran toward Naruto, preparing to attack when...

"SIT!" Inuyasha fell face-first into the ground. Kagome walked up to Naruto. "We really need that shard you have there. Could you please give it to us?"

"No!" Naruto replied.

"Ugh. Okay, I didn't want to do this. Sick 'em, Inuyasha!"

"I thought you'd never ask." Inuyasha ran up to Naruto and attempted to claw him.

"Woah!" Naruto evaded the attack, and immediately performed some handsigns. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" At that point, 4 more Naruto's appeared.

"What? More of him?"

All of the clones darted at Inuyasha and kicked him into the air. "U-zu-ma-ki" Naruto jumped in the air and kicked Inuyasha's forehead with the back of his foot. "Naruto Rendan!" Inuyasha landed on the ground on all fours.

"Grr..."

"Heh, heh... Now! Oiroke no Jutsu!" Naruto and the clones turned into three beautiful women. Kagome ducked and covered the little fox's eyes. Kakashi stood, staring at the beautiful women.

"Idiot..." said Sakura, holding her forehead.

Inuyasha looked the women. "Heh. Did you really think something like that would work on me?"

"You left yourself open," one of the wemon said, uppercutting him. The girl turned back into Naruto and the other wemon disappeared. Inuyasha, still in the air, recovered from the attack. He unseathed his sword, which grew into a larger one and landed on the ground. "Wind scar!" Inuyasha swung the sword at the air, and a blade of wind approached Naruto.

"Woah!" Naruto dodged the attack, but had accidently thrown the shard in Inuyasha's direction.

"The shard!" Inuyasha caught it, and went to slice Naruto, when...

"SIT!" Once again, Inuyasha fell into the ground face first. He dropped the shard, and the little fox caught it. He then brought it to Kagome. Kagome looked at the shard. "Inuyasha, didn't you say Naruto was a demon?"

Inuyasha recovered from the fall. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Then why is this shard so pure?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha's group all said in unison, except for Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

(This next chapter is so long, I can't do it all in one day! So I have split it into three parts.)

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. If I did, Naruto would say 'Believe it!' more often.

Episode 4 - Enter the perverted (part 1)

"I told you I'm not a demon!" Naruto retorted.

"..." Kakashi leaned against a tree.

"Anyway," said Naruto, "Why do you need Sakura-chan's hairdye?" Naruto felt a pounding on his head.

"I told you it's natural," Sakura said.

"Ow..."

Kagome sighed. This was going to take a while. "Well, I guess I should start with how I got here in the first place..."

--------

"...And there you have it."

"Wow," said Sakura.

Naruto kept nodding throughout the story. He didn't understand it, but he was going to act like he did.

Kakashi walked back and forth, putting his hand into his weapon pack and bringing it back out, nothing in hand. "I need to get to the village soon."

"Is that so? Okay, follow me!" Kagome said. "C'mon!" Kagome starting walking. Naruto, Inuyasha and party all followed her.

---------

After a while, Kakashi said something. "So, this... 'Shikon no Tama'... what is it, exactly?"

"It's a jewel," Kagome replied, "with magnificent power. If it would fall into the wrong-" Kakashi interrupted.

"That's all I needed to know."

"Hey!" Naruto said. "Why did you shoot the jewel?" Naruto seemed to have been paying a little attention, at least.

"I didn't shoot it, I shot a crow demon with the jewel in it's stomach!" Kaome responded quite rashly.

"We're here," Inuyasha said. Kakashi ran straight into the village.

"He must really want to find Ero-sennin, believe it," Naruto said.

Naruto, Inuyasha and party watched as Kakashi darted into the village.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. If I did, Shippo would eat cookies 24/7.

Episode 4 - Enter the perverted (part 2)

After a while, Kakashi's run turned into a slow-paced walk. He looked around. People were looking at him, murmuring.

"Is that..."

"A Demon?"

"No way..."

"What happens here?" called the voice of an old woman. She walked through the crowd. "Huh? Demon!" said the old woman. All of the peole charged to attack Kakashi. He evaded their attacks and counterattacked each one.

"He's strong."

"What's going on?" said a voice in the back.

"A-another demon!" a man pointed his torch at the other man.

"No, is that any way to treat a Sannin?"

"Sannin? That's new."

"Huh? Jiraiya!" Kakashi jumped to his side.

"Oh, hey! My #1 fan! How've you been?" said the man named Jiraiya.

"I need a new book. You're working on one, right?"

"Actually, I'm finished with the new book! I've kept an extra copy - signed by me!" Jiraiya handed Kakashi a book. In Kakashi's eyes, and his alone, the book glowed brilliantly.

"T-thenewbooksignedbytheauthorhimself!" Kakashi quickly said, grabbing the book just as quickly.

"Hey, I have a name, you know!"

"Enough talk! attack!" The people charged at Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"We don't want to fight you," Kakashi said.

"But we have to defend ourselves, so..." Jiraiya continued.

"Bye!" both said and ran, leaving the people confused.

"Let's chase them!"

"No." said the old lady.

"But, lady Keade!"

"Inuyasha will take care of them. See?" The old lady, Keade pointed toward Inuyasha and the others. "Hmm, he has new friends. Anyway, they are headed straight for Inuyasha. He'll take care of them."

"I wouldn't be to sure of that," a man said, pointing toward Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please don't flame me, but constructive criticism is okay.


	6. Chapter 4 part 3

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. If I did, Sasuke would accept Sakura, anytime.

Episode 4: Enter the Perverted (part 3)

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei's back, believe it!" yelled Naruto. "And look, He's brought Ero-sennin with him!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that in front of others?" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"E-ero..." Sango said. "Stay away from me if you value your life."

"Woah..." Jiraiya whispered in Kagome's ear. "Who's the hottie?"

Kagome didn't say anything. Sango blushed, then walked up to Jiraiya and... SMACK! "Well, I can see how how and Miroku are different."

"O-ow! I've never seen anyone this strong since Tsunade!"

"That's a compliment," Naruto said.

"What goes on here?" Keade said, approaching from the village.

"Hello, lady Keade," Sango said. "This is Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and..."

"Jiraiya!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Jiraiya," Sango repeated.

"My name is Keade," Keade said to them. She walked up to Kakashi and Jiraiya. "I am sorry we mistook you for bad demons."

"We're not demons," Kakashi retorted.

"You aren't?" Keade said. "You look like demons."

"No, we're just ninja."

"Hmm, so you are."

"Lady Keade!" called a man running from the village. "More demons!"

"What?" Lady Keade replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sorry this one was so short, but this is where the chapter ends. hope you enjoyed it!)

Please do not flame me, but constructive critisism is okay.


	7. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. If I did, there would be an increase of naked Kagome scenes.

Episode 5 - Akatsuki Brawl

"Come, Inuyasha!" Keade said, running toward the village.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha called, following Keade. Kagome, Sango, the little fox kid, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Kirara, and Jiraiya all followed behind him. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "It smells like a fish demon. But how?"

"Fish?" Naruto replied. "That means-!"

When they reached the village, they saw Itachi and a fish-skinned person. "More nuisances," Itachi said. "What should we do with them, Kisame?"

"Let's toy with them a little," Kisame replied. "I like to hear the squeal." Itachi surveyed the group.

Sauke was the first he saw. "Looks like little brother is here." Next, he saw Naruto. "Looks like our Jinchuuriki is here, too." Next was Kakashi. "Seems the Hatake has made an appearanse, as well. Other than that-" He saw Jiraiya. "Great. A Sannin."

"A Sannin?" Kisame said. "Are you sure we can win this, Itachi?"

"I'm sure we can handle it."

"All right. Let's do this."

"Guys, careful not to look in Itachi's eyes. Sasuke and I will be fine if we activate our Sharingan, but the rest of you can't take that risk." Kakashi lifted his headband so he wore it like Naruto. It revealed a red eye. "Activate your Sharingan, Sasuke."

"Right. Sharingan!" Sasuke's eyes turned red like Kakashi's eye. "Alright, let's go! Fushichô Hana no Jutsu!" Sasuke spat out small fireballs that hit Itachi and Kisame.

"Gch!" Kisame performed a string of handsigns. "Oyuryû no Jutsu!" Out of the stream nearby, a huge pillar of water of water with a dragon-like 'head' came. "It would seem that toying is out of the question." The dragon went to attack Sasuke. It hit.

"Gah!" Next, the dragon hit Kakashi.

"Gch! Rakiri!" Kakashi dashed at Kisame a and pushed lightning-like chakra into Kisame's body, who fell on the ground. Just then, the water dragon went to hit Sasuke once more. Both Kisame and Sasuke lay on the ground. The water dragon dissipatated, creating a heavy rain.

"T-they killed Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. Naruto, Kakashi, Jiriya, Inuyasha, Sango, the fox kid, Kagome, Keade, and Kirara gathered around Sasuke as Itachi grabed Kisame and disappeared with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gah! Another shortie! I've really gotta work on making longer chapters!

Please do not flame me, but constructive criticism is okay. There's a difference, you know!


	8. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. If I did, Sexy no Jutsu wouldn't produce smoke.

Episode 6 - Rescuing Sasuke

Later that day, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi gathered a bed that Sasuke lay on. "He's not dead yet," Keade said from behind them. "But he will die if we leave him alone. We will do our best to ensure his life."

"Thanks, Keade," Sakura replied.

"Yeah, thanks," Naruto said.

"Do you know someone?" Kakashi asked?

"Hmm..." Kagome thought for a bit. "Jinenji!"

---------

"Ah! Kagome!" A horse-headed man said when they approached him in an herb field.

"Hi, Jinenji! Hey, do you have any medical herbs we could use? We have a wounded friend close to death."

"Hmm... I think I - could you get off my herbs?" Jinenji asked Naruto.

"Wha - whoops!" Naruto jumped off the herb he was standing on.

"Oh no..." Jinenji ran up to the herb. "Ohh... That was the last of them, too."

"You could just buy more. It's not like-"

"Those things cost a lot, you know."

"Oh, sorry."

It's ... Okay. Well, that was the herb I was going to give you. They take about a year to make, too." Jinenji led the group to a small area and picked some herbs. "These herbs won't heal wounds, just suppresses them. Just rub it over the wound."

"Okay, thanks!" Kagome said, accepting the herbs. "Bye!" everyone left.

---------

"We've got some herbs, Keade!" Kagome said upon returning to Keade.

"Great, give them to me," Keade requested.

"These herbs can't heal wounds, just supresses them," Kagome said, repeating Jinenji's information.

"Okay, I'll need to make a potion of it. I'll make it right away. Thanks, Kagome."

"Thank Jinenji, he's the one who-" but Keade was already gone.

* * *

Well, that's it. Back to whenever I finish the chapter.

Please do not flame me, but constructive criticism is appreciated. There's a difference!


	9. Chapter 7

(Hee, sorry, lost the book again. I keep doing that...)

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. If I did, Wind Scar would hit more than just one target.

Episode 7 - Orochimaru's Blade and Kikiyo's Demons.

"It's done," Keade said, entering the room Sasuke was in.

"Great!" Sakura replied.

"Shippô, do you mind?" Kagome asked the fox child?

"Sure! No problem!" Shippô responded.

"Okay, let's go." Kagome picked up Shippô and put him by Sasuke's mouth. "Now, remember to give him every last drop." Keade gave Shippô a vail of green liquid.

"Alright." Shippô dumped the contents of the vail into Sasuke's mouth. "There we go."

"Good job, Shippô," Kagome said.

-----------

"So, this is where Sasuke-kun's path ends," said a man with pale-white skin. He was in a shrine with a well in the middle. He looked into the well. No one was there. He heard someone open the door.

"Who's there?" said the voice of an old man.

"You! What is beyond this well?" the pale man interrupted.

"What do you mean? Nothing is beyond this well! Check for yourself!" the old man replied.

"Very well, I will." The pale man jumped into the well. There was nothing but bones. "The old man was right. There is nothing down here." the pale man climbed back up the well. But what he saw wasn't the inside of a building, but the inside of a forest. Nighttime had fallen.

-------------

But Naruto couldn't get any sleep. He decided to go out for fresh air. When he got out, he saw some white snake-like things surrounding a girl that looked a lot like Kagome. "Get back," said A monk in a purple robe. He pulled Naruto back into the building.

"What was that about, Miroku?" Naruto said.

"Those demons are called Nusumu no Tama. They steal souls from humans and bring them to the one that summoned them. As that woman is a body without a soul, she needs the souls the Nusumu no Tama bring her to live in our world."

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Kikiyo's here?" he said, quickly running outside. But what he saw was not Kikiyo and the Nusumu no Tama, but a pale man fighting a group of demons. "Demons? Naruto! Miroku! Get out here!" Naruto and Sango walked outside. "Where's Miroku?"

Miroku walked out with a handprint on his face. "We had a little disagreement," he replied.

"Whatever. Look over there!" Inuyasha looked at the demons.

But what Naruto noticed was not the demons, but the pale man. "It's Orochimaru!"

"Orochimaru, you say?" replied Jiraiya, coming from the building.

"Ero-sennin! Are you going to help us fight?"

"I'll make sure Orochimaru doesn't touch you guys. Go for the-!" They heard a sword break. They turned toward the direction the sword broke, at Orochimaru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please do not flame me, but constructive criticism is appreciated. There's a difference!


End file.
